


I'll be there

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aoi avrebbe avuto voglia di ridere, se la situazione stessa non gliel’avesse impedito.Di tanto in tanto, quando si trovava in quel modo insieme ad Otoya, le sembrava di essere come nelle mani di un bambino.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Asada Aoi





	I'll be there

**~ I’ll be there** **~**

Aoi avrebbe avuto voglia di ridere, se la situazione stessa non gliel’avesse impedito.

Di tanto in tanto, quando si trovava in quel modo insieme ad Otoya, le sembrava di essere come nelle mani di un bambino.

E le era parso strano fin da subito quel suo modo di essere, tanto diverso da quello che invece dava normalmente a vedere, ma anziché soprendersene non aveva fatto altro che innamorarsi di lui ancora di più.

Le piaceva, tra l’altro, quella cura impacciata che il ragazzo metteva nel fare le cose.

Il modo in cui la toccava, il modo in cui lentamente cercava di capire il suo corpo ed ogni sua reazione, in qualche modo su di lei riuscivano sempre a funzionare, facendola sentire al posto giusto e con l’uomo giusto.

Lo sentì sfiorarla dapprima in maniera delicata, per farsi poi sempre più audace, guardandola in viso e usando le sue espressioni come guida, sapendo cosa di quello che faceva era giusto, capendo semplicemente dalle sue reazioni cosa dovesse fare dopo.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo Aoi ebbe voglia di stringersi a lui, di tenerlo fermo contro di sé e di continuare a farlo per sempre, perché tanto facilmente si era abituata a poterlo fare che gli anni passati le erano sembrato uno spreco da voler recuperare il prima possibile.

Gli sorrise, vagamente imbarazzata, quando Otoya le si stese accanto, l’espressione distesa, serena.

“Cosa c’è?” le chiese poi, vedendola continuare a sorridere.

“Nulla.” scrollò le spalle. “Sono felice, tutto qui. Tu non lo sei?”

Si sentiva sicura nel fargli quella domanda, perché prima ancora di essere qualsiasi altra cosa, per Otoya lei era una amica, e in quanto tale sapeva dire con una sola occhiata se il ragazzo fosse felice o meno.

“Certo che lo sono.” alzò un sopracciglio. “Non ho ragione per non esserlo mi pare, no?”

La ragazza scrutò attentamente il suo viso, voltandosi su di un fianco e rannicchiandosi meglio sotto le coperte, prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Quando hai intenzione di dirglielo?”domandò poi con tono innocente, comprendendo cosa stesse passando per la mente del più grande.

Kujo non poté trattenersi dall’imprecare a mezza bocca, reazione che la fece scoppiare a ridere.

“Non è che io non voglia dirglielo, Aoi. Lo sai. È solo che...” sbuffò, spazientito. “Sei sua amica anche tu, no? Perché non glielo dici tu? Ultimamente poi sembra essere così impegnato che non ho trovato il modo di...” s’interruppe, arrossendo, quando la vide non dare cenno di voler smettere di ridere.

“Otoya!” lo riprese, scuotendo la testa. “Sei adulto e vaccinato, no? Smettila di trovare scuse e diglielo. Non vedo che problema ci sia se Fujimaru viene a sapere di me e te.” 

Non andava avanti da tanto, la loro storia.

Eppure Aoi pensava che a quel punto Fujimaru avrebbe già dovuto saperlo, soprattutto perché non impazziva all’idea di dover nascondere qualcosa ad un amico, tanto più se si trattava di lui.

Sapeva che per Otoya non era così semplice, e lei voleva semplicemente aiutarlo a capire che non c’era niente di sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo, che Fujimaru non ne sarebbe stato colpito, che...

Che il fatto che loro due stessero insieme non aveva niente per poter essere paragonato né con la morte di Hide né con il tradimento di Mako.

Si mise a sedere sul letto ,coprendosi con il lenzuolo e chinandosi poi su di Otoya, baciandolo sulle labbra.

“Noi tre ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altro, no?” gli disse poi, tornata seria. “Non importa che io e te stiamo insieme, noi sappiamo che questo non cambia le cose. E lo capirà anche lui, dagli un po’ di fiducia.”

Otoya annuì, forse non del tutto convinto ma di certo rassicurato dal fatto che lei comprendesse le sue difficoltà.

Aoi sapeva che avrebbe tentennato ancora, ma era disposta ad aspettare fino a che non fosse stato pronto.

Non avrebbero mai abbandonato Fujimaru a sé stesso, così come non si sarebbero mai abbandonati a vicenda, e non per qualche nuovo legame che avevano scoperto fra loro, ma perché era sempre stato così e così sarebbe andata avanti per sempre.

D’altro canto, se non ci fosse stata lei a prendersi cura di loro, era certa che nessuno dei due sarebbe mai andato troppo lontano.

Era per questo che lei era lì, in qualsiasi veste ciascuno dei due la vedesse.

Era per questo.


End file.
